


JohnDave fic requests

by galaxiebot



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, M/M, NSFW, coffee shop AU, lil' of all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 08:13:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7610449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxiebot/pseuds/galaxiebot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are just all of the minifics I've written from requests on my tumblr (galaxiebot.tumblr.com) There's some smut and fluff and a Coffee shop AU in there somewhereand I plan on just continuing to add to this as I write requests</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dave tugged John’s pants down and paused, his boyfriend pressing his hands over his face while Dave contemplated his situation. John’s cock, which Dave had never really thought about beyond wanting to get his hands down John’s pants, was huge, like full on ridiculous dildo sized big. Maybe not really, but Dave was seriously in trouble since he’d only ever had a small vibrator in his ass, let alone something that was real and really, really hard. 

“Are you okay?” John was peeking at Dave from behind his hands, so he just nodded. Dave smirked and leaned down, figuring he could at least get his mouth around John easily until he figured out how to properly prepare himself for this. The moan he got from John was satisfying, and as Dave sank down on him like a champ, he’d practiced this too, he got a little more confident, picking up the lube. 

John looked a little confused when Dave pulled off his cock with a little popping noise. He was less confused when Dave moved into his lap, but then he just looked mildly concerned, so Dave kissed him. There was no way Dave was letting this end there just because his boyfriend was hung like porn star, no way. His fingers slid over John’s cock slowly, lubing it up until it was slick and hard.   
“Dave is that a good idea?” John took the lube from him, rubbing some into his fingers before he started to prod at Dave’s ass lightly. Dave gave him a bit of a bashful look, always having been a bit of a sucker for John touching him like that. 

“Y-Yes.” Dave chirped and bit his lip as John started to slide his fingers inside of him. “J-Just help me stretch out a bit, It’ll be fine.” 

John nodded and pressed his fingers as deep as he could push them. Dave was all moans now, his head resting on John’s shoulder when he wasn’t kissing at his neck. After a little bit, Dave squirmed and bit down on his lip, tugging John’s hands out in favor on positioning John under him. He held onto the tip of John’s cock lightly while he guided it into his ass. 

The little yelp that came out of Dave when he pushed too far too fast had John’s hands on his hips, trying to tug him up, but Dave shook his head determined at this point as if it was a kind of competition. John watched his face closely, and Dave just blushed as he very slowly sank all the way onto John’s cock which pulled a little groan from John. 

“Holy fuck you’re big.”


	2. Chapter 2

Dave was wrist deep in John’s stupid khaki shorts as he climbed his way into Dave’s lap. Their lips were locked together as soon as they got the chance lately, they’d been spending a lot of time on the futon in Dave’s dorm room since he didn’t have a roommate. They were both trembling and slightly nervous, neither of them had a boyfriend before they’d met, but they’d become fast friends and found themselves in each other’s arms fairly often despite not actually dating. 

John’s tongue twisted as he tugged Dave’s tongue into his mouth, sucking on it softly and drawing a small noise out of him. His fingers twitched on John’s ass making him gasp against Dave’s lips and smirked a little bit. John giggled awkwardly before going back to what he’d been doing, his hands slowly sliding up Dave’s chest. They’d both had girlfriends before, they’d talked about it extensively, but this felt far more exhilarating and new to Dave. Dating girls had always felt like a lie. 

His breath hitched as John started to kiss his way to Dave’s ear, licking and sucking softly on the lobe as Dave bit his lip. He let John have his way for a moment before turning John’s head back towards him, kissing him again. His hips rocked against John’s a bit, too excited to give up the opportunity to kiss him, sucking John’s bottom lip into his mouth and biting it lightly. It was much better on that futon as John slipped his shirt off than anywhere he’d ever been with a significant other, and Dave couldn’t help but smile as John reconnected their lips each time.


	3. Chapter 3

John stomped through the heavy layer of snow that had gathered on the ground while he’d been at work. There wasn’t much he could do about it, his car had been in the shop for about a month because it was old and no one could figure out what was wrong with it. Trudging through the thick blizzard was basically unavoidable, but he wished he’d checked the weather before leaving. At least he could have prepared soon. Instead, he’d left bleary eyed at five in the morning in canvas shoes and a wind breaker. He used his apron as protection for his hands, but there wasn’t much else he could do.Finally, he was on his block moving much faster than he had before as he ignored the wind almost blowing his glasses off his head. He ran up to his front door, flinging it open easily and slamming it as soon as he was inside. He felt his body melt in the warmth of his living room as he quickly started to peel his shoes off. Once his wet shoes and socks were off, he unbuttoned his pants pulling them down to his ankles.

“Hey man, are you finally home?” Dave asked. John froze his pants still at his ankles as Dave took the sight in with a little smirk. John pulled his pants back up faster than he thought was possible; his ears burnt and he fumbled with the button and zipper.

“I, I can explain I swear,” John said. He stammered a few more words as Dave watched too amused to stop him. Soon John started to grow quiet and Dave felt bad so he turned to go back to the kitchen.

“It’s cool bro. I get it they were wet. Change and come down to the kitchen okay?” Dave said. John watched him wander out of the room again before running up the stairs as quickly as he possibly could. He changed leaving his wet pants to hang in the bathroom and ran back down the stairs. He walked into the kitchen calmly trying to pretend nothing had happened.

“What are you doing here anyway?” John asked. Dave glanced at him from where he was near the stove. He looked his usual self, not soaked from the weather so he must have gotten there before the storm started, or maybe he’d been there long enough that he dried off.

“I can’t surprise my boyfriend with dinner?” He asked. He chuckled a little as he opened the pot that was sitting on the stove. John was immediately hit with a strong scent; he could smell all the chicken and vegetables clearly as he walked towards it. Dave had a ladle in hand watching John move closer to look at the soup in the pot.

“That looks really good,” John said. Dave let him stare as he started putting the soup in bowls. John watched him closely smiling a bit to himself. Nothing could be better than coming home to his boyfriend making the perfect snowy day food.

“Are you coming?” Dave asked. John hadn’t noticed him walking over to the table; he followed Dave into the living room eagerly. Dave set the bowls on the coffee table and sat down quickly. John followed suit picking up his bowl quickly as Dave turned on whatever movie he’d put in the DVD player earlier. John leaned into him a bit as he started eating, and the soup was more than perfect; it warmed his whole body as he drank the broth easily.

“This is great. Where’d you learn to make this?” John asked. He was already about half way through the bowl and decided he should slow down a bit and really savor the taste.

“My bro taught me,” he said. He was eating much slower, but smiling a lot as John quickly finished his bowl. Dave decided he wouldn’t tell John that his brother makes it all the time. John went for another bowl coming back with a little grin on his face.

They both finished eating as the movie got about half way through; John had leaned almost all the way into Dave’s lap with a pillow under his head. He hadn’t watched the movie in the beginning because he felt he’d needed to give the soup an ample amount of praise, now he had no idea what was happening anyway.

“Hey how’d you get in my house anyway?” John asked. Dave glanced down at him and smiled.

“You’re dad let me in,” he said, “he was pretty quick to do it once I told him I was cooking.”

“That sounds like him,” John said. He glanced up at Dave and pulled on his collar until he’d leaned down enough for them to kiss.

“Thank you for dinner,” he said. He was mumbling against Dave’s lips and Dave quickly kissed him again.


	4. Chapter 4

John smiled at Dave as he ducked in the door of the coffee shop, carting a towering rack as he approached the counter. The sun still wasn’t up since it was early November and the days were short. Wiping his hands off on his apron, John wandered over near the empty baked goods case so he could talk to Dave more easily, “what have you got today?”

“Banana muffins with no nuts, double chocolate chip muffins, orange and lemon-poppy seed scones, bagels up the fucking wazoo,” Dave rambled a while longer, looking over everything he had as John listened intently. He leaned forward on the case, standing on a step stool so that he could bend over the top. 

“Hmm, I think I’ll take the bagels, orange scones, all of the different kinds of cookies.” John paused another moment to think, “the bear claws with almonds too, but could you put them in the case for me?” 

Dave nodded and started to load bear claws into the case and set trays on top, “are you sure you don’t want the apple turn-overs? They’re really good this time of year. Plus I use sweet butter in the pastry dough and icing.” 

“Nah, I don’t think they’ll sell well here, too messy.” John stepped off the step stool and started to do something at the register despite Dave disgruntled little noise. John was already counting money, so Dave snuck around him and swiped a plate, placing an apple turn-over on it before setting it right in the middle of a tray of muffins. He left with his cart after laying down a receipt for everything, John sending a happy good-bye his way before turning to put away the baked goods. 

He wandered up to the plate first, looking the turn over quickly and then snapping back to it when he realized what it was. The icing was thick, and had neat lettering, reading: wanna go out? John was out the front door, his heart hammering as he got to the sidewalk, the noise of the door had caught Dave’s attention enough for him to turn around a tray of baked goods balanced on one arm, now blushing a little since John was red in the face and so bashful. 

“Yes.” John was tense, and Dave just blinked at him for a moment before John quickly headed back for the coffee shop too red and embarrassed now to keep standing in the cold like that. Dave chuckled and set the tray down to follow John. 

“Wait, wait. When are you off work?”


	5. Chapter 5

Dave slid his hands over John’s thighs, spreading his legs open a little bit more as he ran his fingers over the smooth skin. John made a little noise, his hips pressing back into Dave a bit more. They’d been watching a movie together up until about the time John decided he wanted to sit in Dave’s lap, then everything went down hill until they found themselves here, John’s pants off and Dave squeezing his thighs and bubble butt. 

“D-Dave, come on that’s embarrassing.” John’s breathing was a little jagged as he straightened up in Dave’s lap, who was, mind you, very busy with being bent into him so he could touch as much of John as possible. “D-Daave!” John gasped as Dave slid his hands under John’s boxers, kneading his thick thighs in his hands a little. 

“But it’s so hot though,” Dave groaned against John’s neck, his tongue sliding over it as he slid his hands up to John’s cute chest, squeezing it a little which got John to squeak and start panting just a little bit. He rolled his fingers over his nipples, squeezing them more, “and your reactions are so attractive.” 

John swallowed hard, leaning into Dave more. He liked the attention even if it made him blush like a virgin seeing their first boob, but he mumbled, “it feels like you think I’m a girl, though.” 

Dave paused and looked up at him, his hands sliding down to John’s cock, giving it a few tugs as his other hand felt up the soft, rippled skin on the inside of John’s thigh, “babe I never think of you as a girl I promise. All I want is to fuck my hot boyfriend’s cute bubble butt.” 

Squirming a little, John got darker in color, Dave taking advantage of John’s momentary distraction to grab the lube and cover his free hand with it before sliding his fingers inside of John. John certainly did complain, his body relaxing into Dave a bit as he used his legs to spread John’s, tilting him up to slide his fingers into John’s ass, while stroking his cock still. 

“D-Dave, oh god.”


End file.
